l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shinjo Fuyuko
Shinjo Fuyuko was a scout of the Unicorn Clan stationed on the Khol Wall. She was a patrol guard of the Barbarian Wall. Abilities Fuyuko was well trained and capable, a skilled archer and deadly swordsman. Blood Hunt (Region 43 - Chile) Spying the Lion border In 1166 Fuyuko was sent alone inside the Lion territory, near the strategic city of Foshi. If the Lion seemed to be preparing for war again, the Khan intended to be the first to know. Blood Hunt During her mission she saw a farm on fire, and bloodspeakers that had raised the dead corpses of two Lion Wardens they had killed. An old man and two children huddled in the shadows of the burning house, but soon would be noticed by the Maho-tsukai. Fuyuko knew if she revealed herself to ant Lion her future would be the execution as spy. The Shinjo fought the cultists and killed them, but was incapacitated by a maho curse. The old man swore to hide her in return for the help. The area was quickly fully of soldiers of the Eight Legion led by Horiuchi Nobane. Shinjo's Legacy In another mission near the Lion border Fuyuko saw a metallic bright in the top of a mountain. Before she began to climb Fuyuko slightly wounded a Lion who was spying her. She was Matsu Nanako, a brash scout. Fuyuko convinced her to aid in the climbing in return to pass the Lion what activities she was doing in the border. In top of the mountain they found a building with the Shinjo mon. It had been empty for centuries, except a brief time that a Kitsu passed there. Legacy of the Kami, by Shawn Carman Motoichi's Journals They read the ancient records and the newest one. Kitsu Motoichi, who escorted the Scorpion Clan and returned with the Kami Shinjo back to Rokugan had been ordered to find a small Unicorn group. They had been left behind before the Ki-Rin's Exodus to keep and eye in the Empire, and upon the return of the Ki-Rin Clan, to tell if a danger was there. They had knowledge of the Lying Darkness and sought a means to destroy it, but in doing so only gained its attention and were destroyed. Motoichi's Legacy Motoichi crafted a perfect crystal tessen. Motoichi was supposedly killed by minions of the Shadows as well. They decided to return the nemuranai to the Kitsu family. Ruby of Iuchiban Fuyuko believed inside the Ruby of Iuchiban was a pure soul. Ruby of Iuchiban (Lotus flavor) Moto Akikazu was later able to release Iuchi Ietsuna from it, at which point the Ruby disappeared. Fate of the Ruby, by Shawn Carman Death In 1168 Fuyuko was part of a Unicorn force seeking a safe passageway to the Imperial City Toshi Ranbo during the Khan's Defiance. She found an unguarded passageway and they came to explore it. The Unicorn were ambushed by Lion forces led by the Lion's heir Matsu Yoshino. The Father's Legacy, by Brian Yoon None escaped but Utaku Yasuha, who fled to warn the Khan as her comrades died. Reckless Pursuit (Drums of War flavor) External Links * Shinjo Fuyuko (Enemy of My Enemy) Category:Unicorn Clan Members